Green bridge city (universe one)
green bridge city was a city in north Carolina DRA. history * as cary-apex village (under British rule) founded in 1608 as cary-apex village, cary-apex village was part of the British empire North American colanies.in 1775,the thirteen colonies renamed cary-apex village to green bridge federation to be apart of the rebels (Americans) upcoming new country in North Carolina. * founding after the American revolution, green bridge federation collapsed and became green bridge city empire. * pro-USA years in 1860,the green bridge city empire did not want to join the CSA.green bridge city empire worked with the US in the civl war.in 1863,white drive town federation knew that the green bridge city empire was working with the US.white drive town federation told the CSA and the army went in and took over the empire. * politics in post-civil war,the green bridge city empire had an election and the republicans won but a coup started and the Democratic Party took over green bridge city empire for a few years.in 1905,while Europe was starting to have problems.the green bridge city empires:republican party and democratic party did not want to have an empire no more.the empire collapsed and the green bridge city republic was founded but green bridge city empires other big land split apart and became green town city.south green bridge city also split from the new republic and mini Europe too.in 1987,arfey and his family moved into the us but after arfey escaped from the CIA. * dark early 21st century arfey moved into his apartment only 3 years old.in 2000,patrick and cake go to Germany but cake dies and patrick survives.in 2000,patricks brother:john puts patrick in depperasion college.in 2000,patrick met arfey and hippo hippo,ellington 2 and moose after cakes death.in 2001,patricks dad died in the middle east.in 2001,patricks mom died in the original New York world trade center.in 2001,patrick moves in with arfey and Patrick gets a newspaper job until 2003.in 2015,poweful radiation (superpowers explosion) from arfeys house hit the world and a lot including patrick gets powersin 2016,mary gets into a college and meets ben. * new era in 2017,arfey became mr.arfey and cake became candylite and more had powers including:mippo hippo as memory loss.branie does have zentapaka powers.in early 2017,mary and shinzal go back home.in September 2017,team memorial 2.0 battles killer.soft hippo and monkey dies.in December 2017,arfey teams up with team Mary to safe Mary.in december 2017,patrick leaves team memorial 2.0 and become crazy Patrick-light blue hybrid.civil war between team memorial 2.0 and team revenge begins.civil war ends and patrick began brainwashed and went to Europe.team memorial 2.0 is dissolved.in early February 2018,team Mary destroys crazy shinzal,hitler and napoleons ghosts team and Molly leaves team Mary and team Mary is temporary dissolved.mary and ben go on a honeymoon and leaves green bridge city forever. * fall (under democratic republic rule) in august 2018,team chronicles 2.0 returned to its old destroyed hideout and decided to go to a city in Virginia since green bridge city was near collapse.team chronicles 2.0 left green bridge city and NC and went to blue angel city and Virginia.In 2018,green bridge city was completely destroyed by a bomb. * post-collapse On april 18th 2019,patrick went to green bridge city to get arfey back. list of green bridge city places Category:Cites